


Strength

by roman_numeral



Series: What Once Was... I Wish I Could Go Back [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1683209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roman_numeral/pseuds/roman_numeral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve spoons him, but in the middle of the night Bucky scoots away from the muscular arms.<br/>It doesn’t feel right anymore</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strength

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [力量](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871796) by [Darchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darchi/pseuds/Darchi)



 

 

Strong. Finally. 

He looks at himself in the mirror and can’t believe what he’s seeing. 

He explores his new strength and is amazed at what he can do. 

They have no reason to keep him out of the war anymore. 

The first thing he does is look for his mate. 

“James Buchannan Barnes?”

They don’t want to tell him where he is. But Steve reveals the truth and immediately he is given Bucky’s last known coordinates and a whole team to go look for him. 

He finds Bucky strapped to a table and Steve growls in anger. 

“An omega.” It’s whispered around the camp in awe. 

Bucky makes himself small in Steve’s arms as he’s guided into a tent. 

Steve sits him down and grabs a towel and some water. He starts cleaning Bucky’s face in gentle strokes. 

“Are you real?” Bucky whispers.

“Yeah, Bucky, I’m really here.”

“You went through with it.”

“I told you I would.”

Bucky doesn’t say anything else. He allows Steve to clean him. 

He lays his head on Steve’s chest, but he’s not comfortable. Steve spoons him, but in the middle of the night Bucky scoots away from the muscular arms. 

It doesn’t feel right anymore.  


 


End file.
